


Your Kingdom for My Love

by Salazar101



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's heats have been suppressed his whole life as the royal family attempts to hide the fact that their golden son is an Omega.  Loki knows...and he makes Thor an offer that only has one answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kingdom for My Love

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted to tumblr on salazarssaucystories
> 
> Hope you enjoy

When they found out what he was they hid him with spells and potions, renewed every few months.  They made him ill and during his heats he got terrible migraines that shut him away for days.  Yet Father reminded him that it was important to keep up appearances, they would find him a mate that would play along.  No one would ever know.  He looked at his brother and wondered why he was alpha and yet he had turned out omega.  They were both princes, so why him?

Thor placed a cool wet towel over his eyes as his head throbbed with a heat that had been repressed his entire life.  After the pain ceased and his heat time ended he would have to get his spells replaced for the next three months.  Thor could only imagine what a real heat would be like, from what some of his omega friends said, it could be the best time of your life if you had a good alpha to take care of you.

He wanted that.  Thor was sick of repressing who he was, why couldn’t a King be an omega?  He wasn’t weaker than an alpha, he wasn’t stupider, slower, or anything else that would make him unworthy of the throne.  Loki was an alpha but he was smaller and physically weaker than Thor.  Sometimes, when the pain was too much to bear, Thor bitterly wished that it had been Loki cursed with this fate and not him, he was the shining golden son, he deserved to be an Alpha.  Loki was willowy and dark and strange, it should have been _him_.

But that was an unkind thought, and Thor guiltily discarded it when the agony faded.

The next day Thor made his way up to the Healers, the same three that had been working with him since he’d hit maturity and they realized what he was.  They chattered among themselves as they made Thor drink the same potions he’d been drinking for years and applied the same spells that sat heavier on his shoulders every time he had to wear them.

"We’ll see you again, deary," said the head healer, shooing Thor out of the room when they were done, "take care of yourself."

Thor didn’t want to see them again for the rest of his long life, but he forced a smile for them.  It wasn’t their fault, they were only following the orders of their King.  However unlike the usual routine where Thor walked to the fighting ring to vent his pent up frustrations, Loki intercepted him just beyond the Healing room.  He slipped out of the shadows so suddenly that Thor almost hit him.

"Loki! Announce your presence like a normal person!" Thor clapped Loki hard on the shoulder, taking some small revenge in the way he grunted and lurched forward.

"You shouldn’t have to hide," said Loki softly, moving away from Thor’s hand to slither to his other side.

Ice dropped in Thor’s gut, a chill seeping from his belly to his bones, “Hide?  Have you ever known me to hide from anything, Loki?” he joked, acting cavalier.

"Only this," Loki’s breath wafted over Thor’s ear, and he felt a long-fingered hand rest ever so lightly against his lower back.

The hall was completely deserted but even so Thor felt as if a thousand eyes were watching them, “I know not of what you speak,” said Thor, letting warning slip into his voice, “and I am not in the mood for your games, Loki.”

"For once we are in agreement, brother," Loki’s voice was like oil, thick and slippery, "I am in no mood for games either, so cease lying to me."  Loki laughed under his breath and the hot air wafted against Thor’s neck, "It doesn’t suit you anyway."

Thor swallowed hard, hands clenching tightly at his sides, “How did you know?” he whispered, eyes darting back and forth to make sure they were really alone.

"I’ve known since your first heat," the hand on his lower back applied a subtle pressure so the two of them were walking down the hall, as if having no more than an inconsequential conversation, "I could smell it on you from the start… and I bided my time."

"Until what?" Thor snapped, positive that Loki was trying to blackmail him.

Loki shrugged gracefully, “Until you stopped hiding… until you couldn’t hide… until you slipped up… but I wanted the result to be the same.”

"Spit it out, Loki," Thor growled.

"I want to knot you up," Loki moved quickly, shoving Thor against a nearby pillar with a hiss, "I want to fuck you, Thor, until you’re dripping with slick and come.  I want to pull you through your first real heat, to watch you lose your mind!"

There were words on the back of his tongue but Thor didn’t know what they were, Loki had shocked him into silence.  His mouth opened and closed on nothing until that emptiness was replaced with Loki’s demanding lips.  Thor’s eyes slid shut, a low groan rumbling in his chest as he dragged Loki closer.  All good sense had fled, even through the enchantments he could feel a fire building in his gut.

"I can free you," whispered Loki, pulling away with a harsh gasp, "Let your heat out.  Excuse yourself to Mother and Father and all your friends, we are going out of Asgard where I can spoil you rotten with pleasure."

"What brought this on?" asked Thor, light headed from Loki’s kisses, "You are my brother, I-" a long finger silenced him.

"I am so much more than that, and I tire of waiting.  You are _mine_ , Thor…and you will meet me tonight by the stables.”

"Yes," said Thor unthinkingly, hands still grasping at Loki’s tunic.  He wanted a real heat, and he trusted Loki to take care of him.  Yes, a thousand times yes.  Loki smiled at him, one hand brushing along the stubble on his jaw before he disappeared completely and only the warmth in Thor’s belly remained.

Thor immediately went to his friends, telling them he would be gone on a trip for a few days but would return shortly.  Of course they wanted to go with him but Thor rebuked their efforts, telling them it was royal business and they would find it extremely boring.  That slaked their interest almost immediately.  Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg had little patience for the more formal parts of Thor’s life.

Next he went to Odin, telling him that he and Loki were going on a trip, just something for two brothers to enjoy.  Thor did not speak with Frigga, afraid she would see right through him.

Loki was already at the stables with two horses saddled, each carrying saddlebags full of food and drink.

"Where are we going?" asked Thor, mounting his own steed as Loki led his into the street.

"Somewhere we can’t be interrupted," said Loki, gracefully jumping onto his patient mare.  She snorted at the cobblestones, her ears flicking back and forth with idle curiosity.  Thor’s own horse was a huge muscular stallion, and he always found it odd that Loki preferred his small quiet mare.

"Your horse will never keep up with mine," said Thor, "why don’t you pick another one?"

"In a hurry, are we?" teased Loki, squeezing the mare’s flanks to set her off in a light canter.

Thor’s stallion automatically began to follow, easily keeping pace with the lazy mare, “Yes, of course.”

Loki laughed, the sound almost lost under the clattering of hooves, “Ah, but where we are going only this mare knows, you and your stallion would be lost without us both.”

No matter what question Thor asked after was rebuffed with amused silence as together they galloped into the grassy fields of Asgard.  Loki lead them to the mountains, the sun beginning to rise, signalling that they had rode all night without break.  Neither Loki nor the mare showed signs of tiring, even though Thor’s mighty stallion was sweaty and huffing with every step.  “Please Loki, give my horse time to rest,” Thor was tired of riding himself, he wanted to stretch his legs.

"But we are almost there," Loki looked over his shoulder at Thor, eyes smoldering and body swaying in time with the movements of his horse, "are you sure you want to stop now?"

His horse could make it a little further.  Thor urged it on.  They rode into the foothills, and then further into the mountains.  Loki led them up and up until they reached the base of a great canyon, “Leave your horse here,” said Loki, tugging on the reins of his mare until she stilled, “he will be fine. There is grass and water aplenty, and he cannot get out and abandon you.”

Trusting Loki’s judgement, Thor dismounted and untied the saddle, reins and bags so his horse could wander without the weight.  The saddle and reins he shoved under a rock and the bags he slung over his own shoulder.  Loki shifted forward in his own saddle so Thor could ride just behind him, one arm wrapped around his waist.  Loki smelled like sweat and leather and the musty stink of horse.  Thor leaned in to take a deep breath against the back of his neck, savoring small sigh Loki let out.

The canyon was dark and eerily silent, only the squeaking of leather and clopping of the mare’s enduring pace filled his ears.  They did not go too much further before Loki turned his mare into a crevasse just big enough for the three of them.  Despite the claustrophobic environment the mare did not shy, merely pressed on with a quiet patience.  The space got so small that their legs scraped against the walls and Thor had to hunch down against Loki to keep his head from hitting the ceiling.  This did not look like the sort of place he wanted to have his first heat.

"Loki…"

"Shh," whispered his brother, "we are here…" the space opened out dramatically and with a wave of Loki’s hand torches sprang to life.  It was an enormous cave, a steaming pool of hot water in one end, colorful tapestries lined the walls.  There were hundreds of bookshelves, tables lined with alchemy and spell-crafting equipment…but most interesting to Thor was the fourposter bed.

"What is this place?" Thor dismounted, looking around in wonder.  He dropped the saddlebags to explore while Loki took care of his horse.

  
"A place I can go without prying eyes," said Loki, taking off the saddle and reins then urging his mare through the crevass so she could no doubt join Thor’s stallion in the canyon.

"How did you find it?"

"I find all the secret places," said Loki cleverly, taking Thor’s arm and escorting him towards the steaming pool, "but for now, let us bathe away the smell of travel.  This should be a relaxing time for you, Thor.  Just let me take care of you."

Who was he to deny the rare occurence of Loki wanting to be ever so nice to him?  Thor shrugged out of his tunic and leggings, kicking off his boots so it all sat in the haphazard pile on the stone floor.  Loki’s cool fingers tickled along the muscles of his back as he was lead into the steaming water.  “Clean up, I will join you shortly,” Loki whispered against the top of his head as Thor sank into the pool with a sigh.  Thor washed the stink of travel off his skin, natural eddies in the warm water pulling dirt away from him the moment it slid from his skin.  Behind him he could hear Loki messing around with his alchemy set, muttering spells under his breath.

This was really happening, years of repression were about to end.  Thor reached into the water to lightly squeeze his fat cock, arousal building at the thought of Loki knotting him up.  He’d been educated on the basics, but reading it in a dry book and actually having an Alpha take him were two very different things.  By the Allfather, anticipation was starting to turn into agony.  
 

Loki returned holding a clear brew in a small glass, cupping it gingerly as he kneeled on the stone just beside Thor, “Drink this and then follow me to the bed.”

"Will you not bathe?" asked Thor, honestly not caring one way or the other.  He took the glass and downed it in one solid gulp before Loki could say a word.  The drink burned like molten metal down his throat and Thor coughed, dropping the glass into the pool so he could wrap his hands around his spasming neck.

"Ah," said Loki delicately, placing his hands under Thor’s arms to urge him out of the tub, "I should have warned you… but too late now.  Up, Thor!  It will pass!"  Loki’s touch was urgent, perhaps he was as eager as Thor was to just get started.  Ignoring the pain he stumbled up, hands fumbling with Loki’s clothes as he was led to the enormous bed, piled high with thick furs and blankets.

"When will I feel my heat?" asked Thor, feeling nothing more than a normal arousal as he pawed at the front of Loki’s pants.

"Soon, lay on your back,"  Thor was manhandled all the way into the bed, Loki crawling up to straddle him.  When Loki leaned forward Thor opened his lips slightly for a kiss but only felt long black hair fall against his face as Loki reached above him.  First one hand was tied with silk, then the other.  Perhaps Loki just enjoyed these kinds of games?  Thor allowed his feet to be tied as well, until he was spread eagle on the bed.

"Loki…" A pain was gathering in Thor’s muscles, he flexed them restlessly to try and relieve it.

"Shh," Loki slid back off the bed, placing a gentle finger over Thor’s lips, "You have to get it all out.  All these years bottled up inside you… it’s going to hurt, Thor."  Loki didn’t look particularly sorry about it either, a cool smile stretching his lips, "I will bathe while you let it all out."

"Loki?" Thor strained against the silk, but it had to be enchanted for neither it nor the bed gave way, "Loki!" His cock was stirring of its own accord, thighs growing wet with more than water.  "LOKI, DAMN YOUR EYES!" His heart raced in his chest as fire seemed to spread from his belly to rest just under his skin.  A slight breeze wafted over his cock and Thor came with a wail, it felt as if he came fishhooks.

Loki stripped nonchalantly, kicking his clothes into a pile beside Thor’s own.  He took a deep breath, looking at Thor from over his shoulder, “Don’t worry Thor, when it passes  I will take care of you.”

"Loki, please!" Thor was not a man to beg, but now it burst out of him without hesitance.  He needed hands on him, any hands.  He needed Loki!  "Please, fuck, Loki! Why?!"

Loki’s pupils dilated as he took another deep breath, Thor could see just how hard his cock was, “Trust me Thor,” though Thor did no such thing, “this is difficult for me as well.  Do you know what you smell like?  Such a powerful heat… you are lucky I am a man of control…and that I brought you so far away.  Every Alpha in Asgard would be fucking you raw right now you smell so good.”

"Yes," breathed Thor, squeezing his eyes shut.  As his heat engulfed him he was starting to smell Loki.  A strong musky scent that just made his pain worse.  He shook over the sheets as he came, again and again, without a single touch.  His hole was loose and wet, clenching as Thor tried to stave off the need that blinded him to all but Loki’s cock and sharp scent.

He lost all track of time, of space.  All Thor could feel was the fire scouring him clean from the inside out.  He wailed and thrashed but his bonds did not break, whatever sorcery Loki used was a powerful one.  Just when Thor thought his skin would fall from his bones he felt a hand stroke along his chest, and it brought such a blessed relief to his pain that he gasped as a drowning man gasped for air.  Loki’s touch was soft as he stroked Thor’s chest, down his sides, along his shoulders and arms, and everywhere his fingers stroked the pain faded into a pleasant warmth.

Thor took in several deep breaths, slowly opening his eyes to watch Loki leaning over him.  He smiled down at Thor, one hand rubbing his thigh until the cramps in his muscles disappeared.  “Now, was that so bad, Thor?” asked Loki, palm finally cupping the shaft of Thor’s cock.

"No," said Thor stubbornly, arching into Loki’s touch.  Everything was beginning to settle, but the need was not gone… just… focused, "unless you are planning to torture me further."

"Never," Loki sounded scandalized as he untied Thor’s wrists, then his ankles, touch cool and gentle.  "Roll onto your belly," he said, urging Thor with a hand on his hip.  Thor immediately did as he was told, clenching his fingers in the sheets to stop the anticipatory shaking.  Loki moved behind him the bed dipping as he kneeled on one knee, the other leg bent up to press against Thor’s side.  Strong hands hauled him back against Loki’s cock, the thick erection grinding lazily along the cleft of his ass, smearing slick over the both of them.

Thor was about to snap at him for teasing when that hot length finally pushed into his needy body.  Loki was not moving fast or hard but still it shocked the breath right out of him.  His hands tightened in the blankets, moans and yells falling unbidden from between his lips.  There was something so perfect about getting fucked by an alpha, by Loki.  As if an itch inside him was being scratched with every roll of his brothers graceful hips.  Yet there was a deep itch still…

Loki took his time speeding up, purring out sounds of encouragement and stroking his hands soothingly up and down Thor’s sides.  “Harder,” Thor panted, pushing back against Loki with a messy wet sound.

"Mmm, you want my knot?" asked Loki slyly, grip on Thor’s hip tightening to urge him to remain still.

"I _need_ it,” Thor groaned, muffling his embarrassing moans into the bed.

"Ahh, I would deny you just for sport… but in truth I want you to have it… again and again and again."  Loki thrust forward roughly, their skin slapping together wetly as Thor was well and truly fucked right into the sheets.  Loki’s gentle touch turned hard and demanding, and that was more along Thor’s lines.  He came and his cock didn’t soften but instead if anything his pleasure just soared to frightening heights.  The furs were already stained with sweat and come from earlier and it smeared over Thor’s skin.

Thor could feel Loki’s knot begin to swell, a growing lump at the base that stretched Thor’s wet hole further and further with every thrust.  Loki’s breathing began to grow shaky as he reached his end.  With a cry Loki thrust forward one last time, burying his knot in Thor’s ass as he came in large bursts of come.  Thor shuddered, coming again with a pained trickle of seed that dribbled over the destroyed fur.

They were still for a moment, then Loki’s gentle hands were guiding him until they were both on their sides, Thor spooned against Loki’s cool chest, cock knotted deep inside him.  There were no words for the feeling, it was reaching the deepest cry of need and silencing it.

"You did good," breathed Loki against the back of his neck, "but it is far from over."

An hour of napping later and Loki’s knot deflated in a rush of hot come.  Thirty minutes after that and Thor was gagging for it again.  Loki sucked his cock before fucking him this time, swallowing down every spurt of seed he managed to coax out, until Thor was sobbing and pushing him away.  Loki spread his legs and fucked him on his back, leaning down to press their lips together in a salty, bitter kiss.

Thor lost track of time, of space.  Of everything except the need that coursed endlessly through his veins, silenced only by Loki’s knot and skilled touch.  They fucked in every way possible, every where they could.  Thor’s hole was so stretched and abused that it ached constantly, twitching whenever it wasn’t filled.  Loki could fit a whole fist inside him and Thor didn’t even flinch.

When it was over he was too exhausted to move, covered in bites and bruises with Loki looking just as bad.  They lay panting in bed together, foreheads pressed together.  “You are mine, Thor,” said Loki softly, pushing a matted lock of blond hair behind his ear, “we will rule together for ages to come.”

"Odin doesn’t want… what I am to be known, how-" Loki hushed him softly, silencing him with a small kiss.

"We will say I am the Omega, no one will ever know…"

Thor was already falling asleep, too tired to talk anymore, his last sight was Loki’s green eyes glittering wickedly in the darkness.

"King of Asgard…" whispered Loki, and his breath was freezing cold.


End file.
